Betrayal
by VikaKyura
Summary: Penghianatan tidak selalu berarti buruk, penghianat tidak selalu jahat. Saat manik hijau itu mengatakan kebenaran, maka cintalah yang berbicara. Meski jalan yang harus ditempuhnya adalah sebuah penghianatan. Complete. RnR?


**Disclaimer, Bleach is Kubo Tite's. Meanwhile, I own Nothing.**

**Just This Story.**

* * *

**BETRAYAL**

_Penghianatan tidak selalu berarti buruk, penghianat tidak selalu jahat. Saat manik hijau itu mengatakan kebenaran, maka cintalah yang berbicara. Jika hal yang akan dilakukannya dapat membuat gadisnya terhindar dari bahaya, maka Ulquiorra akan melakukan segala hal, meski jalan yang harus ditempuhnya adalah sebuah penghianatan._

_One shot - Complete_

* * *

Orihime menelan ludahnya. Mulutnya menganga, matanya melebar. Kemudian kenyataan kembali menghantam kesadarannya dengan aliran kejut yang luar biasa. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria dingin yang sedang menatap tajam matanya itu.

"A..apa yang barusan kau katakan?" ucap orihime terbata, dengan susah payah mencari sisa suara yang tertinggal di kerongkongannya.

"Aku bilang Ichigo Kurosaki telah mati. Aku yang telah membunuhnya." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime tak dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra saat itu, dengan wajahnya yang tetap tanpa ekspresi seolah membunuh seseorang hanyalah sebuah hal yang wajar dan sepele. Orihime mengerjapkan mata, ia tau bahwa hal yang telah dilakukan pria itu adalah hal yang keji, namun yang paling membuatnya terkesiap adalah kenyataan bahwa Ulquiorra telah membunuh seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya, seseorang yang dicintainya.

Tanpa perintah, manik abu-abunya digenangi riak air yang dengan cepat memenuhi matanya. Air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya tanpa Orihime harus mengerjapkan mata. Melihat wajah gadis itu dipenuhi dengan kaget dan ketidak-percayaan, Ulquiorra melanjutkan dengan nada dingin yang sama "Bukan hanya Ichigo Kurosaki, semua temanmu yang berusaha mengganggu rencana Aizen-_sama_ telah dibinasakan oleh _espada_ yang lain. Reiatsu yang kau rasakan menghilang satu persatu adalah milik mereka."

Orihime yang merasa seakan seluruh beban bumi dijatuhkan padanya, mendapati lututnya meleleh dan tak mampu menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai dingin dan menyimpan kedua tangan di wajahnya, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mencoba tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh pria stoik dihadapannya itu, namun tidak berhasil. Orihime tau kenyataan bahwa Ulquiorra sering mengancam keselamatan teman-temannya adalah hanya untuk mencoba menjatuhkan mentalnya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, yang dikatakannya saat ini bukanlah ancaman namun kenyataan yang terjadi. Ulquiorra tidak berbohong, tidak pernah. Orihime semakin terhanyut masuk ke dalam isaknya, mencoba memanggil kembali ingatan-ingatan bersama teman-temannya yang kini telah lenyap.

Ulquiorra melihat gadis yang berlutut dihadapannya dengan mata sendu, meski tetap dingin. Ia tau, tanpa Orihime mengeluarkan kepedihannya dalam kata, ia bisa melihat ke dalam diri gadis itu. Orihime yang biasanya ceria, sampai kehilangan kata-katanya seperti itu adalah bukti betapa sulit kenyataan yang harus ia telan. Ulquiorra juga tau bahwa Orihime akan sangat membencinya, karena ia telah merenggut nyawa orang yang dikasihinya dan membiarkan orang-orang yang disayanginya mati. Ulquiorra telah mempersiapkan dirinya dibenci, dan siap menerima berbagai makian yang akan ditujukan padanya. Namun, pada saat itu juga ia mendengar Orihime memecah keheningan ditengah isaknya.

"Ini salahku." Orihime mencoba menghentikan isaknya, namun tak berhasil. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan melanjutkan. "Seandainya mereka tidak pernah datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku, nyawa mereka tidak akan direnggut. Semua yang kau katakan mengenai teman-temanku adalah benar, bukan? Nyawa mereka hilang satu persatu." Orihime terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata. "Selalu begini. Pertama orang tuaku, lalu kakakku, dan sekarang teman-teman yang sangat berarti bagiku." Ulquiorra terdiam mendengar pernyataan Orihime, yang seolah lebih terdengar sebagai pengakuan. "Semua yang kusayangi selalu direnggut satu persatu. Hidupku ini seolah membawa kesialan bagi orang-orang yang peduli padaku. _This life of mine is cursed_. Benar kan, Ulquiorra?" Orihime menengadahkan kepalanya dan perlahan memalingkan tatapannya kepada ulquiorra, dengan mata abunya yang dipenuhi dengan kekosongan dan kepedihan.

Ulquiorra sedikit terkaget, ia tidak menyangka Orihime akan menyalahkan diri sendirinya, bukannya Ulquiorra. Dengan tetap menjaga intonasinya, dan mencoba tetap dingin ia berkata. "Ini bukan salahmu, _Onna_. Mereka sendiri yang datang kemari padahal mengetahui bahaya yang menunggu mereka. Mereka sendirilah yang memilih kematian."

Tatapan Orihime kembali memekat dan matanya kembali memancarkan kehidupan, meskipun kepedihan masih belum meninggalkan manik abu itu. "Tapi kau membunuhnya, kalian membunuh mereka. Jika mereka tidak pernah berusaha menyelamatkanku, mereka tidak akan terbunuh. Ini tepat seperti yang kau inginkan, apa kau merasa puas sekarang?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Tapi kau merenggut nyawanya, bukan? Kau merenggut kehidupan normalku dan kini kau merenggut nyawa teman-temanku." Orihime, ditengah tangisnya, mengeluarkan semua ketakutan yang ia pendam selama ini. Ketakutan yang kini telah menjadi nyata.

"Aku melakukannya atas perintah Aizen-_sama_. Segala hal diluar itu, seperti keinginan untuk menghancurkan mereka bukanlah hakku. Perintah adalah mutlak, emosi adalah hal yang bodoh."

Orihime perlahan bangkit, lengannya perlahan meraih Ulquiorra. "Jika Aizen tidak memerintahkan untuk membunuh mereka, apa mereka akan dibiarkan hidup?"

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Ulquiorra, jujur. "aku tidak dapat mengerti apa yang diingikan Aizen-_sama_, aku tidak dapat menjamin mereka hidup." Ulquiorra memperhatikan Orihime yang tertatih bangkit dan melangkah mendekatinya sembari tangannya berusaha menggapai udara dihadapannya. "Namun itu sudah tidak jadi masalah lagi karena mereka sudah mati."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah nyawa mereka telah ditentukan semenjak awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di _Hu__e__co Mundo_." Ucap Orihime yang sekarang terdengar seperti berbisik, dengan mata masih mengalirkan air mata membuat wajahnya semakin lembab.

"Ini telah ditentukan oleh Aizen-_sama_. Siapapun yang mengganggu rencananya harus dimusnahkan. Jika kami, para _espada_ tidak menjalankan perintahnya maka nyawa kami adalah gantinya. Jika aku menantang dan mengabaikan perintahnya, aku akan mati. Meskipun aku mati, _espada_ lain tetap akan memburu temanmu, maka masalah akan semakin besar. Jika Aizen-_sama_ telah kehabisan kesabaran maka nyawamu yang akan terancam"

"Apa artinya hidup jika aku tidak tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, jika aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali lagi." Teriak Orihime menyuarakan keputusasaanya.

"Kau harus hidup karena Aizen-_sama_ membutuhkanmu. Kenyataannya meskipun temanmu berhasil membebaskanmu, maka kau akan berada dalam bahaya. Aku akan menyingkirkan semua hal yang akan membahayakan hidupmu"

"Memang, pada akhirnya aku pun akan mati, jika Aizen sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Lalu, apa artinya melindungiku?" Kini jemari Orihime berhasil meraih kerah pakaian Ulquiorra, matanya menatap Ulquiorra, menantang.

Masih terlihat tenang, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, Ulquiorra menjawab datar, "Kau belum boleh mati sekarang, tidak sebelum Aizen-_sama_ berhasil meraih tujuannya."

"Kau tidak tau apa yang direncanakan Aizen." Orihime meremas kerah pakaian Ulquiorra lebih keras.

Ulquiorra mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan menggapai jepit rambut Orihime. "Inilah, _ke__k__uatanmu_lah yang diinginkan oleh Aizen-_sama_. Dia hanya menggunakanmu." Hening sesaat. "Dengar, _Onna_. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjagamu. Ini adalah tugasku, maka aku akan melindungimu dari apapun, atau siapapun yang akan membahayakan hidupmu." Tangannya kini meraih tangan orihime yang menggenggam pakaiannya, menghempaskannya dan segera berbalik badan. "Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dan melanjutkan hidupmu."

Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan ruang sel, menginggalkan Orihime sendirian ditengah rasa sakitnya.

* * *

Ulquiorra tidak tau sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan melihat gadis itu tenggelam dalam kepedihannya dengan tatapan dan sikapnya yang tetap dingin. Maka ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan gadis itu, sendirian. Meski ia ingin tetap berada disana, menghiburnya, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, mengatakan dengan lebih jelas bahwa dirinya tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyakitinya. Ya, jika Ulquiorra mengijinkan hasratnya mengambil alih, bahkan Aizen pun tidak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis yang kini berada dibawah penjagaannya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tau betapa bersalahnya dirinya karena telah merenggut semua kehidupan Orihime. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, perlahan tapi pasti, dan lambat laun, pada akhirnya Aizen akan menyingkirkan Orihime. Maka ia tidak akan berdiam diri. Ia harus mulai bergerak. Jika tidak, maka gadis itu bukan hanya akan kehilangan hidupnya, alih-alih kehilangan nyawanya. Ulquiorra tidak tahan jika harus melihat Orihime larut dalam kesedihan lebih lama lagi.

Hari demi hari silih berganti, Orihime tetap berada dalam kurungannya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dunia di balik selnya. Satu persatu reiatsu lenyap. Entah apa yang terjadi, Orihime tidak peduli lagi. Satu-satunya yang masih membuatnya bertahan hidup adalah, sesuap demi sesuap nutrisi yang secara paksa dijejalkan sang penculik ke dalam tubuhnya. Sedang Ulquiorra, bersikap seperti biasa. Pemuda itu kembali setiap hari ke dalam sel sang gadis tidak semata untuk mengantar makanannya, namun juga memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak akan terjatuh dalam kepedihan serta kekosongan yang akan menyebabkan Orihime mengakhiri hidupnya. _Orihime_. Gadis berambut merah jingga tersebut mampu merubah sebagian dari Ulquiorra, gadis bermata _hazel_ itu telah memenuhi kekosongan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Waktu terasa tidak nyata di _Hueco Mundo_, terlebih dalam selnya. Orihime tidak mengetahui telah berapa lama ia bertahan disana, yang nyata baginya hanyalah kehadiran Ulquiora yang setiap hari selalu mengunjungi ruangan itu. Sedikit heran, menerka berapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk pencapaian tujuan tuannya. Namun Ulquiorra tau pasti bahwa telah berminggu-minggu terlewat semenjak tragedi memilukan yang merubah kehidupan Orihime ke dalam ketidak pastian, penantian yang tidak berujung sekaligus secercah kedamaian mencekam yang kini hadir entah sampai kapan. Ulquiorra tidak peduli berapa lama ia harus menunggu, gadis itu perlu waktu untuk merelakan kepergian teman-temannya. Kini satu-satunya alasan keeksistensinya adalah untuk dapat memastikan dan melihat gadis tawanannya tetap aman dan bernyawa.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali setiap waktu, aku akan hidup." Orihime akhirnya berkata. Ulquiorra memandangnya datar, menimbang-nimbang. Melihat Ulquiorra tampak ragu, Orihime kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda di depannya memang peduli pada keselamatannya, entah apapun alasan dibalik aksinya itu. Sehingga gadis bermanik abu itu melanjutkan, "Kau tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Hidupku adalah milikku. Apa yang akan dilakukan Aizen kepadaku nanti, itu terserah dirinya."

Dengan tak mengindahkan perkataan Orihime, Ulquiorra hanya memalingkan muka dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Orihime menarik lengan baju Ulquiorra. Ia kembali menoleh, menaikan satu alisnya seakan menuntut penjelasan. Tetapi Orihime hanya memandang balik Ulquiorra dengan tatapan menunggu tanggapan pemuda stoik itu atas perkataan sang gadis.

Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra berucap, "Aku tidak melihat keuntungan dalam membiarkanmu berbuat sesuka hatimu. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu."

"Mengapa?"

"Alasanku adalah milikku, _Onna_."

Wajah tegang Orihime yang sedari tadi mewakili keberaniannya kini melunak. Kemudian manik Orihime mulai berair, sehingga Ulquiorra menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan mengamati.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Bisik Orihime, suaranya pecah. "Jika kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini maka aku tidak akan tahan lagi."

Kini Ulquiorra sepenuhnya berbalik, menghadap gadis itu. "Jika kau tidak tahan atas keberadaanku, maka kau harus membiasakan dirimu. Karena aku tidak akan berhenti." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku sudah sangat terbiasa... denganmu, _itulah_ yang membuatku tidak tahan, Ulquiorra." Selagi mengutarakan perkataannya, Orihime menunduk. Tatapannya tertuju pada lantai yang dipijak sang _quatro espada_.

Ulquiorra terdiam, Orihime lanjut berbicara, "Jika ini berlanjut, aku hanya akan menyalahkan diriku."

Ulquiorra tidak mengerti, mengapa keberadaan dirinya kini menyebabkan gadis itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi?

"Jelaskan." Perintah Ulquiorra.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku membencimu atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, setidaknya itulah yang seharusnya aku rasakan. Namun aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Entah mengapa, meski aku tau bahwa kaulah yang merampas segala hal yang kumiliki, namun aku tidak bisa membencimu." Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan sehingga sekarang tatapannya bertemu dengan Ulquiorra lagi. "Aku membenci diriku karena aku tidak bisa membencimu, _why I am like this?_" Aku orihime dengan air beriak-riak menenggelamkan pupilnya.

Ulquiorra terkesiap, mulutnya menganga meski ia tetap berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Kini saat ia mengetahui bahwa sang _Onna_ tidak membencinya, entah mengapa seakan menjadi awal mula jawaban dari penantiannya.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang penghianat, karena..." Orihime menelan ludahnya, "karena mencintai seseorang yang telah membunuh teman-temanku." Isaknya, sambil tetap menjaga tatapannya pada Ulquiorra.

Kini mata hijau Ulquiorra melebar saat ia mendengar pengakuan dari tawanannya itu. Meski sesaat kemudian senyum tipis segera hadir tersembunyi dibalik bibirnya yang selalu memberengut. _Mencintai? _Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut mungil gadis itu, mampu mendorongnya untuk mengaku.

"Bukan kau." Orihime sedikit kaget saat melihat ekspresi pemuda didepannya melembut. Sedangkan Ulquiorra melanjutkan perkataannya, tepat saat gadis didepannya mulai kebingungan. "Akulah penghianat."

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Orihime keheranan, menatap Ulquiorra lebih tajam. "Kau sangatlah setia, kau bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal berupa penghianatan."

Hening, Ulquiorra balik memandang Orihime.

"Kenyataannya, akulah orang yang telah membunuh rekanku sendiri. Bahkan aku telah menggagalkan keinginan tuanku, hanya demi keselamatan seorang tawanan yang harus kujaga. Akulah orang yang telah melenyapkan orang-orang yang bisa mendatangkan bahaya padamu."

Orihime melongo dalam takjub, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya. Namun manik hijau itu tidak mengatakan kebohongan. _Tidak pernah_. Yang ada disana hanyalah kebenaran, dan sekarang saat Orihime sekali lagi melekatkan pandangannya, manik emerald itu memancarkan secercah harapan.

"Maksudmu, kau telah membunuh seluruh _espada_?" tanya orihime.

"Semuanya, tak ada yang bersisa. Bahkan Aizen-_sama_ tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitimu, karena kini ia sudah tiada."

Pemahaman merasuki Orihime, ucapan Ulquiorra seakan menjelaskan semuanya. Reiatsu yang hilang satu persatu. Kedamaian tak berujung. Perang yang tak kunjung datang. Dan rencana Aizen yang tak pernah terlaksanakan. Ya. Selama ini Ulquiorra diam-diam merencanakan sesuatu dibalik punggung Aizen. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia menyingkirkan satu persatu rekannya. Lalu saat ada kesempatan, ketika tuannya mulai lengah akan gugurnya pasukannya tanpa jejak berminggu lalu itu, Ulquiorra menusuknya dari belakang. Aizen tidak akan pernah bermimpi bahwa anjing setianyalah yang akan menjatuhkannya. Terlebih demi seorang manusia, demi seorang gadis. Mereka melalui pertarungan sengit tanpa Orihime sadari, yang sudah direncanakan Ulquiorra dari awal sehingga gadis itu tidak perlu merasa resah. Ulquiorra adalah ahli strategi dan petarung yang handal. Mudah baginya menjatuhkan tuannya, tanpa harus kehilangan segalanya, tanpa harus membahayakan gadis yang dicintainya.

Air mata Orihime jatuh dalam ketidakpercayaan, namun ini nyata. Ulquiorra melangkah kedepan, menaruh jemarinya dipipi Orihime, ibu jarinya menghapus butiran air yang membasahi pipi ranum tersebut. "Kau aman sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang mampu menyakitimu."

Bibir mungil sang gadis menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sambil masih saling memandang, Orihime meletakan tangannya sendiri diatas tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Aku mencinta- mmmm!"

Ulquiorra menghentikan perkataan sang gadis dengan membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Sambil menempatkan tangan Orihime di pipinya sendiri, Ulquiorra merasakan jemari hangat sang gadis membelai sayang wajahnya saat bibir mungilnya membalas kecupan Ulquiorra.

"Aku _lebih_ mencintaimu, _Orihime_." Adalah kata-kata pertama yang terucap dari Ulquiorra saat pada akhirnya mereka kembali saling memandang.

Kemudian keduanya menenggelamkan diri dalam tubuh masing-masing, kehangatan dari pelukan yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Keduanya menikmati keheningan nyaman yang membaluti mereka, terhanyut dalam kedamaian yang tak lagi mencekam. Kebahagiaan yang tak berujung adalah ganjaran setimpal bagi penghianatan yang hadir untuk membebaskan takdir keduanya.

_**The End**_.

* * *

Yeay, akhirnya selesai juga. Ini cerita _one-shot_ pertamaku. Dengan kata lain cerita pertama yang berhasil _complete._ Hehe. Terima kasih telah membaca. _I love Ulquihime, hope you so_. Oiya maaf jika ada yang berpikir bahwa _one-shot_ ini kepanjangan. Bersedia untuk review? Thanks :)


End file.
